


Not A Dragon

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: Charlie needs help. Why is it always Tonks who has to help out?





	Not A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was: Charlie, Tonks, bat.

Tonks looked at Charlie. “That,” she said firmly, “is not a dragon.”

Charlie gave her a grin. “Damn, you noticed,” he said, stroking the small bat with one large, callused finger. “Kind of similar, though, in some ways.”

“I’m going to be an Auror,” she reminded him, nose in the air. “Of course I noticed. And they both have wings, but -”

“And are horribly misunderstood. Tonks, lovely wonderful friend of mine -”

“And now I know you want something,” she interrupted him; but she was smiling. 

She’d never been able to resist Charlie, and even when he turned up outside the Hufflepuff common room with an injured bat, asking for her help, she was going to give it to him.

“The thing is,” Charlie said sheepishly, “bats are kind of… not supposed to be kept as familiars. And, well...” He trailed off.

“You’re still in trouble over that niffler you ‘adopted’,” Tonks said, rolling her eyes.

“Erm, and...” Charlie cuddled the bat closer to his chest as he muttered, “There was the incident with the wolf cub, and then there was also the exploding cauldrons thing which means that McGonagall might’ve told me not to be in her sight...”

Tonks gave him her best glare, accompanied by a change of hair and face to one similar to the lady in question. There were advantages to being a Metamorphmagus, after all.

“Give it here,” she said, with a sigh. “I’ll look after your damned bat for you.”

Charlie gave her a bat and a kiss. 

The relationship with the bat lasted the longer.


End file.
